Si supieran
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Porque si alguien se enterara de lo que ellos escondían todo se iría por desagüe. FAIL SUMARY. República DominicanaXHaiti


Diganme a ve', mi gente? :D la noche de hoy me estreno en el fandom de Hetalia con este pequeño fic, quizás me hayan visto por ahí agregando historias a favoritos pero es que hasta ahora no me había atrevido a publicar nada de hetalia y quise hacerlo hoy, día de independencia (ESO!)

Ah! Y dicho sea de paso, es mi primer fic con contenido mas o menos yaoisioso, con insinuaciones y cosas que hasta ahora no había querido escribir. Quizás estoy exagerando un poco, pero es cualidad de cualquier dominicano.

Ahora si, el declaimer: El anime de Hetalia y los personajes que protagonizan esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Si supieran**

En la casa de Gregorio había varias fechas importantes, pero había algunas especiales que desde que entraba el mes iniciaban las preparaciones, y esas eran los días 15 y 25 de cada mes (fecha de pago) y el 27 de febrero.

Sí, el 27 de febrero era una fecha épica en República dominicana, donde apenas acababa enero las calles se decoraban con alegres colores, las personas salían con sus disfraces, los artesanos ponían manos a la obra para hacer su mejor disfraz y acudir con el puesto al tan esperado carnaval.

A Gregorio se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cuando llegaba ese día, se reía más que de costumbre y, ah el mayor placer de todos, le recordaba al señor Haití como le había pateado el trasero en la guerra de independencia; y apenas iniciado el día el dominicano arma su fiesta con todos sus conocidos.

La gente pensaba que cuando el representante de Quisqueya decía que invitaba a todos sus conocidos, eran _todos_. Por eso nadie se extrañaba cuando Gregorio salía en medio de la velada y tomaba su caballo diciendo que iría a buscar a René para que se uniera a la fiesta. Lo que nadie se preguntaba era porque no volvía hasta el día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Eh, Moreno! —Gregorio y su particular forma de llamar al haitiano se aparecieron frente a su puerta luego de cruzar la frontera custodiada por guardias. El susodicho se asomó por su ventana y le miró con desgano.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Pues a ti, claro…—a René le molestaba ese tonito odioso de obviedad—Tú sabes, hoy e' 27 y en casa hay una juntilla…por si quieres ir…

El haitiano encaró una ceja. En los alrededores la gente pasaba ignorándolos y todo se veía de lo más normal, como se suponía que fuese. Fingió estar meditando su propuesta y Gregorio fingió estar esperando.

El otro isleño se movió de la ventana y desapareció del campo visual del dominicano por unos segundos. Apareció saliendo por la puerta y, como dueño de todo se subió al caballo sin decir nada. A Gregorio le molestaba ese silencio que emanaba superioridad.

— ¿No pudiste traer un asiento más cómodo?— Ogé se quejó y el Duarte se vio indignado.

— ¡Pero si es el mejor que tengo!

—Pues consíguete otro, esta mierda no sirve...

Gregorio le miró molesto.

— ¿Tu quiere que te deje a pie, e'?—Amenazó

—Mejor que andar con el culo plano...

Y así ambos se alejaron y pasaron la frontera en medio de discusiones, amenazas con vudú y saludos con el dedo medio. Cualquiera que los viera diría que la amistad entre el haitiano y el dominicano era de esas extrañas donde ninguno se soportaba, pero aún así buscaba del otro. Eso era a pesar del recelo que aun existía entre sus respectivos pueblos. Por eso ocultaban algo; que si alguien llegara a saber de ese algo, morirían. Literalmente.

Fue cuando estuvieron alejados de cualquiera, que andaban por un camino bordeado por arboles y sumidos en aquel silencio que Gregorio siente una lengua traviesa recorrer parte de su cuello haciéndole erizar la piel.

—Dépêchez-vous... (1)

No necesitaba un diccionario para comprender esa orden. Obedeció y arreó al caballo acelerando el paso y desviándose del camino hacia un lugar del que solo ellos sabían; su escondite secreto, su cabaña privada o como quieran decirle. El caso es que era un sitio desconocido para cualquier persona que no fuera ellos, porque si alguien supiera que lo suyo era más que una amistad, que cada 27 de febrero cometían ese acto abominable, impensable e innombrable del que nadie tenía conocimiento.

Pero si supieran...si cometieran un simple descuido, si hablaran con la persona equivocada sería el inicio de una revolución dominico-haitiana. Por eso Gregorio no podía pensar en que alguien supiera que pasaba las noches de sus cumpleaños en una cama y con un haitiano.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sepan que hacer esta cosa fue un poco frustrante porque si la homosexualidad esta mal vista en este país, empeora si es con un haitiano. No malinterpreten la mala relación entre dominicanos y haitianos como un problema racista, porque no es asi (es lo más tonto que he oído) son cosas complicadas que tienen que ver con historia y eso…pero eso no impide que sus representantes hagas sus cosas a lo escondido.

En fin, espero que le haya gustado a alguien y esto les inspire para darle más amor a los caribeños ;w;

Casi olvido la nota XD:

(1) Dépêchez-vous= Apresúrate


End file.
